


School's out

by OneMoreStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: A conversation between the Charms and Potions masters on the last day of school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Severus 2016. Prompt: Freedom. Optional Prompt: No more school, no more books, no more Snape with the angry looks!

" _No more roots, no more herbs, no more Sprout with her clods of dirt!_ "  
  
"I do recall this being quite popular among the students during your school years, Severus, but I had no idea you were its creator! I would have been delighted to realize that this piece of spellwork was produced by a student in only ... fifth year?"  
  
"Fourth. I remember being proud of it at the time, but the mechanics of it are very simple, as you no doubt know, Filius."  
  
"Simple, yes, but quite ingenious!"  
  
"..."  
  
" _No more ravens, no more rats, no more McGonagall the specky old cat!_ "  
  
"I suppose the principle is to focus on the image of the tongue being glued to the roof of the mouth, rather than the vocal cords, which would allow the spell to be effective on any subject that has a tongue - such as a portrait or a ghost - regardless of whether the subject has a voice box - which is the requisite for the standard Silencing charm?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
" _No more swish, no more flick, no more squeaky, shorty Flitwick!_ "  
  
"I imagine it would be quite effective against poltergeists, then?"  
  
"If you wish to see a demonstration, Filius, I'm sure you're capable of shutting up that ridiculous apparition yourself."  
  
"Well, I thought you might have wanted to take the inventor's prerogative, as it were, Severus..."  
  
"No, I -"  
  
" _\- NO MORE SCHOOL, NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE SNAPE WITH THE ANGRY LO -_ "  
  
"Langlock!"  
  
Peeves choked mid-word, translucent lips spluttering, eyes bulging, before finally swooshing away, gesturing rudely but silently at the two professors.  
  
Flitwick gave a cheer and clapped his hands enthusiastically.  
  
Next to him, Snape lowered his wand slowly and permitted himself a smirk.  
  
It was, after all, his first day of freedom.


End file.
